ucf_ultimate_caw_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy
Princess Daisy (デイジー姫 Deiji-hime?) is a fictional character in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_(series) Mario series] of video games, where she is the princess of the fictional region of Sarasaland. She first appeared in Super Mario Land as the game's damsel in distress, a role usually played by Princess Peach. Since her appearance in Mario Tennis, she has become a staple playable character in the Mario spin-off games, in which she is often paired up with Peach. It is often speculated that she is Luigi's love interest.[3][4][5] Her official description for Mario Party 4 states that Luigi has a crush on her, but Waluigi does too, which may cause trouble.[6] 'Wrestling C'areer Princess Daisy is one of the characters in the upcomming series UCF Ultimate Caw Fighting Early Life Super Mario Land's producer, Gunpei Yokoi, wanted to recreate the feeling of 1985's Super Mario Bros., only set in a separate world to the Mushroom Kingdom.[7] This world would be Sarasaland (sometimes styled Sarasa Land), and Daisy would be its princess. However, later games mention that she now resides in the Mushroom Kingdom,[8] and Sarasaland is only hinted in Daisy's quotes and biographies for subsequent games. Her early design looked more similar to Princess Peach, except with orangey-brown, titian hair, a yellow gown, a daisy-shaped brooch, tiara and earrings, and wrist-length white evening gloves. In 2000's''Mario Tennis'', she appeared in game artwork with longer hair like Peach, and retained her flower brooch and earrings. This design endured until 2002's Mario Party 4, in which she was given her current design which distinguished Daisy further from Peach by depicting her with more unique physical traits, such a bob cut hairstyle. In her first appearance, Daisy was described as a tomboy,[9] a trait which has maintained throughout the games, with Daisy being depicted as a more cheerful and boastful character than Peach. In the sports games, she wears more athletic outfits instead of her usual dress, her color scheme normally being yellow and orange. Her special abilities are often based around flowers - the daisy flower being her namesake. Voice and portrayal[edit source | editbeta] Daisy was voiced by Kate Fleming in Mario Tennis; by Jen Taylor in Mario Party 3, Mario Party 4, and Mario Party 5; and by Deanna Mustard since Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour in 2003. In the 1993 Super Mario Bros.''movie, she was portrayed by Samantha Mathis. In the movie, some say she was meant to be Princess Peach, because Daisy was heiress of the Mushroom Kingdom in the film.[citation needed] Daisy's first appearance in a main game of the ''Mario series was in Super Mario Land released in 1989 for the Game Boy. Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland, a world outside of the series' usual setting of the Mushroom Kingdom, who is kidnapped by the tyrannical alien, Tatanga,[10] who intends to marry her in order to gain control of her realm. Mario must traverse the four kingdoms of Sarasaland in order to track down Tatanga and rescue Daisy. She next made a small appearance in NES Open Tournament Golf in 1991 as Luigi's caddy. After that, however, she did not appear in another game for nine years, after which she was brought back by Camelot Software Planning for Mario Tennis on the Nintendo 64, in order to introduce more human characters into the game.[11] Since her appearance in Mario Tennis, Daisy has become a regular playable characterin the Mario sports games, as well as appearing in all of the Mario Party games (except Mario Party Advance) since 2000's Mario Party 3 on the Nintendo 64, and all of the Mario Kart games (except Arcade GP and its sequel) since 2003's Double Dash!! on the Nintendo GameCube. She also appears in the Square Enix games Itadaki Street DS and Fortune Street. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, she is a member of team Mario. To date, she has appeared in 41 games; in most of which she is a playable character. Princess Daisy will make her debut in UCF Ultimate Caw Fighting